Fox's Cheesy Conflict with Andross
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Fox defeats Andross with a secret weapon, that no one suspected he had up his sleeves. Could that secret weapon, in fact, be cheese?


FOX BECOMES ADDICTED TO CHEESE: CHEESE DELIVERS!  
The long awaited most recent Star Fox/cheese misadventure!

Before we begin the story, I offer you a song:

He's an Arwing pilot who leads a life of danger,  
and his wingmen agree, his cheese obsession keeps on getting STRANGER!  
Be careful not to eat too much cheese, or you'll forget to scratch your fur for fleas!  
The odds are he won't stop the cheese today, or tomorrow!  
His name is Fox Mcloud. His name is...Fox Mcloud!  
He used to be an awesome outer space warrior,  
but now he's just WILD about cheese!

Intro:

"Ever since I can remember I had a fascination with cheese, it began during the early stages of  
childhood, and evolved there onwards!" ----- Fox Mcloud

"Fox was a bright boy overall, but he was always very inquisitive, even for a frisky  
young fox cub, and he was always asking me questions...all of them being odd questions....and stranger,  
many of them involving....cheese!" ---- Vixy Reinard, regarding Fox Mcloud's cheesecapades.

"I have to admit, cheese helped me understand geometry!" ------ Slippy Toad

"I have absoloutely no say in anything Fox enjoys! My favorite food is New England  
Clam Chowder" ---- Falco Lombardi, regarding cheese

"Cheese is awesome!" ---- Fox Mcloud.

"Cajkod if damhetj! Ucc 0eih sxoojo uho rocedw ke ij! Xuxuxuxuuuu!" ----- General Scales (Note: That was Saurian language)

"DO A CHEESE ROLL!

Alright! It all began when everyone in Team Star Fox except Lt. Fox Mcloud, was  
CAPTURED, and held hostage by the ferrocious imperial forces of the evil emperor Andross!

FOX BECOMES ADDICTED TO CHEESE: Cheese Delivers

One day, Fox woke up to find out his wingmen were gone! They had been captured by Andross, while Fox was mowing Peppy's lawn! What could Fox do? Where could his friends be? Would Fox be able to pull off a solo arwing  
rail-mission victory? Perhaps, perhaps he could! General Pepper gave him a Super Stinky Cheese Bomb, after all! So Fox set off to help his allies, like a good natured Cornerian fox hero should! He knew that his cause was just, and that helping your friends is good! He packed with him his favorite food product, cheese, before boldly and courageously zooming off into the distant galaxies! So he gathered up some fuel cells and blasted off in his Arwing, when suddenly, he got a transmission that was alarming! It was from Andross, imagine the horror and fear, as Fox found out about the fate of his friends, that he loved so so dear.  
"Your friends are my prisoners now, can't you see? Their arwings are being reverse-engineered in my brand new factory! Their ships and their technology will make my army twice as strong! By now you're probably asking, can't we all just get along?" said Andross, laughing with evil glee.  
"You won't get away with this! I have twin-lasers and nova bombs! I'll blast you and your ships right out of the skies! These words I speak are true, none of them are lies!" said Fox.  
"HAHA, very well then!" laughed Andross. "I dare you to come to my secret lair on Venom. You'll see me as a floating head, and that's all I'm tellin! Prepare to die Fox! BWAHAHAHAHA!" said Andross.  
"Okay, Andross, but you've gotta be warned. I'm an ace pilot, I'm not to be laughed at or scorned!" exclaimed our hero, Fox Mcloud. Fox blasted off into the far galaxies, blasting enemy ships all the way. He locked on to every target he saw, zappin' em with one single shot. He took down a lot of bad guys, and I mean a lot. Eventually he arrived at Fortuna, where he saw giant robot dinosaurs, and mechanical fish that looked like tuna!  
"Alright little robots, prepare to meet your match! I'm Fox Mcloud, and just so you know, I take down enemy forces for CASH!" said Fox. Fox dropped a huge nova bomb on all the robots and monsters, and left them all in a pile of rubble. Surely now, there was light at the end of the tunnel. But no, no, no there wasn't! Although the monsters were destroyed, down came their leader, amidst all the grass, flowers, and flora, sprang out a giant and fierce MONARCH DODORA! The bio-weapon possessed two living heads! And the creature raced around like mad, as if it needed meds!  
"Alright giant robot!" said Fox with a determined look. "You're nothing but a chump, a bucket of bolts, and a SHNOOK!" Fox dropped yet another nova bomb, but this was his last! He used it swiftly, efficiently, and fast! But alas, the monarch dodora wasn't done yet! He still had his robotic stomach, and one remaining head, each of them seperate, hopping around, and the stomach looked well fed. So Fox did what any sensible Lylat system Arwing warrior would do, he brought out the twin lasers, and blasted that monarch dodara to smithereens, and when he was done, off he flew! Monarch Dodara had been defeated, and Fox was quite proud, that he came out unscathed, and never even bleeded!  
"Next stop is Sectors Y and Z! Then maybe I'll take a break, and drink some iced tea!" thought Fox. Fox raced through the sectors blasting the enemy bosses to bits, and their cores. Along the way he stopped by a forest planet, and toasted some smores! Then he gallantly liberated the peoples of Corneria, Fichina, Katina, and Titania! I bet you can't repeat all those planet names, can ya?  
"Very soon, I'm gonna head for Venom! I'm on record time too!" said Fox. But suddenly, whom should appear? But Star Wolf, and his cohorts whom Fox dreaded with fear! Wolf O' Donnel was up to his old tricks again!  
"Andross has ordered us to take you down!" said Leon. But Fox locked on to all the targets, proving Wolf O' Donnel  
was a peon! After finishing the Star Wolf team off with more twin-lasers, Fox headed straight for Venom, shooting down enemy ships, just like that old game, Space Invaders!  
"I'm comin' for ya Andross!" said Fox. He entered Venom's atmosphere in the nick of time, carefully avoiding the Venom Sea's toxic radioactive slime! He skillfully avoided many boulders and barrels, and all kinds of nefarious traps and perils! When suddenly he saw the entrance to Andross's lair up ahead! Fox knew that Andross wanted him dead!  
He boosted his ship right into the secret entrance of the lair! Andross didn't suspect this move, was it fair? Fox performed many barrel rolls, and avoided many traps! When suddenly he found himself and his arwing in a place full of swirling colors and lights! He was familiar with this enviornment, for it was the setting of all of the Fox Versus Andross fights!  
"BWAHAHAHAA! You will die, just like your father!" said Andross.  
"My father was one cool dude, he could fly, dance, and sing! I might go so far as to compare him with Elvis, the King! But anyway, Andross, you're going down! Cuz I'm good and you're evil, duh, no need to frown!" said Fox.  
"BWAHAHAHA! You will die, just like your father" said Andross.  
"Uhh...you're a broken record, but that's just fine! I'll take you out right now, you greedy power hungry swine!" said Fox. Fox battled Andross vigerously zapping him with lasers and taking out both his evil sinister eyes of doom. But then Andross tried to use telekenesis, and he pulled a dirty trick! He made all the blocks look like cheese!  
"CHEESE!" shouted Fox. Fox flew right into all the blocks that Andross was telekenetically attacking Fox with, thinking they looked like delicious blocks of cheese! Suddenly Fox realized his ship was in need of repair! He woke up from his cheese fit, and found he was in quite the predicament, with only one wing! My oh my, what a terrible thing!  
"Alright!" said Fox. "I've used up my last nova bomb, so I know what I'll do! Your name rhymes with gross, so I'll use THIS to defeat you!" said Fox. Fox pushed a button and sent out a Super Stinky Cheese Bomb right into Andross's mouth!  
"NOOOOOO!" shouted Andross. "I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT!!". Then Fox destroyed Andross's core brain, got a wing repair, and survived the mission, without going insane. He flew out up above, and entered a prison like room. He departed from his Arwing, and looked around. He saw his friendscage, and Falco was especially steaming with rage. Fox set all his friends free, and recovered the arwings! They all blasted off back to Corneria, thankful for Fox's save! When they got there, Fox's friends had a few questions!  
"How'd you save us?" asked Krystal.  
"With CHEESE!" replied Fox.  
"HOORAY FOR CHEESE!" shouted the Star Fox team in unison!

That's the story, of how Fox defeated Andross with cheese. Now I bid you farewell, and check your fur  
for fleas!

Note: I may make even more Fox becomes addicted to cheese sequels, but chronologically, this was the final episode.

---------------------------------------------- THE END -----------------------------------------------


End file.
